dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon vs Yang
Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Captain Falcon vs Yang is Episode 1 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description F-Zero vs RWBY! For these two, "Punch it really hard" is a given. But will the pilot of the Blue Falcon take down the fiery huntress? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Vale (Evening) The Blue Falcon raced through the streets of Vale, a practise lap before the big race. Falcon then noticed a teenage girl on her motorbike in his way. He slammed on the brakes and brought his vehicle to a halt- just before the girl's bike. Yang stepped off her bike and walked over to the Blue Falcon and punched the cockpit open. "That's for nearly killing me- reckless driver!" she shouted, turning on her heels towards her bike. Falcon, taking exception to this, jumped from his vehicle. "FALCON KICK!" he shouted, knocking the bike over. Yang turned around and faced him. "Oh, you're sooo ''in for it." '''Here we go! ' The two exchanged jabs and kicks, battling into a nearby alleyway. Yang began to gain the upper hand as her Ember Celicas launched Captain Falcon further down the alley and over a dumpster. Captain Falcon leaped up, attempting to knee Yang, but the huntress caught Falcon on the bridge of the nose, making him slam right through the dumpster. Falcon angrily stood up and tossed a banana peel from off his shoulder. "Knew you were quite trashy ''from the start." Yang giggled. Falcon stood back up, and charged at Yang again. "Falcon Kick!" he cried, launching Yang into a wall. "Yes." he approved, saluting her sarcastically. When Yang stood up, Falcon gripped her by the collar and threw her into the air. He jumped after her and dodged a blast from the Ember Celicas. He then rushed with Raptor Boost, elevating Yang even further into the air before stomping on her guts. She crashed hard into the floor, and rolled away from Falcon's attempted Falcon Kick. Yang swept Falcon's leg from under him, but he recovered soon enough and chased her into the street again. "Falcon PUNCH!" Falcon called, attempting to deliver his signature move. Yang leaped over him and pummelled him with blasts from her Ember Celicas. The shotgun blasts pelted Falcon and sent him into a glass window. Yang then lunged into him with a lot of force and shattered the glass, sending them both into the shelves of the shop. Yang stood back up, but Falcon was too fast and caught her with a Falcon Dive. Yang was blasted into a shelf and it collapsed on top of her, burying the huntress. As Falcon went to walk away, there was a large explosion behind him. Yang had activated her semblance! She lunged into him, walloping Falcon across the face. She then delivered a rapid combination of Ember Celicas and buried Falcon in the wall of the shop. Yang then prepared to run him through the wall and finish him off but the captain had other plans. "Come on! Blue FALCON!" he cried, summoning the vehicle from the street. It ran Yang over and broke off her attack. In a daze, Yang stood up and tried to figure out her surroundings. Her body crackled, indicating her aura was depleted. She blindly launched attacks at Captain Falcon, but she was unsuccessful in holding him off. The captain leaped over her and began charging up his next attack. While overhead, he clenched his fist as hard as he could. "Falcon!" he landed behind her, as she turned around. "PUNCH!" he shouted, punching the huntress' head off her shoulders. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Captain Falcon! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant